Gangster Paradice
by midori-sama-suing
Summary: Si quieres huir tienes que pagar el precio del paraiso: tu vida o la de los demas..dime sango ¿tienes las agallas para arriesgarlo todo y al mismo tiempo saber controlar tus sentimientos?... sangoXmiroku 4 ever...nuevo summary up:prologochap1
1. De cuando nos conocimos

Negación: no es mío.

Summarie: dime ¿Por qué somos tan ciegos para ver? Si los únicos heridos somos tu y yo / ayúdame a huir sin que nos descubran, a abandonarlo todo sin extrañarlo, a estar contigo y no amarte

_Gangster Paradice_

_By_

_Midori_

_Prologo _

Estaba sentada trenzando un mechón de mi pelo, no sabia hace cuanto estaba ahí metida, comiendo siempre lo mismo, estaba aburrida, pero por sobre todo sola. Era extraño el calido valor que tenia para mi la palabra soledad, había pasado así toda mi vida, claro, no es que mi vida haya sido tan larga ni nada de eso, pero para una niña de tan solo seis años, la soledad es infinita, triste, pero al mismo tiempo tan cálida, ¿cálida, talvez si, no recuerdo mucho de cómo fue mi infancia, a decir verdad con suerte recuerdo algunos pocos sucesos de mi

Niñez o adolescencia, vagos recuerdos, aunque talvez poderosos y llenos de vida, de la vida que se me fue arrebatada

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estaba oscuro, todo muy oscuro, apenas podía ver sus manos, apenas podía ver siquiera las cuatro paredes que la tenia presa. Estaba llorando, llorando en silencio como lo había aprendido a hacer toda su vida. Su delicado cuerpo tenia un gran herida que si no era tratada a tiempo podría ser mortal, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, más le preocupaba salir pronto de ese terrorífico lugar, que aunque en ese momento no pudiera ver, sabia que esas cuatro paredes estaban llenas de marcas, rasguños y uñas incrustadas de gente que había intentado en vano salir de ahí.

En sus cortos seis años de vida, eso era lo único que conocía, "El paraíso" como le llamaban todos, que a pesar de ser un antro en el cual se eran cumplidos los mas salvajes e inimaginables deseos del hombre, al mismo tiempo, tan irónico como sonaba, era un lugar donde en el primer instante en el cual entrabas, eras condenado a un infinito infierno terrenal, sin perdón.

Abrasaba sus rodillas contra su cuerpo, sus ojos tan apretados como podía, sollozando y repitiendo al mismo tiempo las misma palabras de siempre "vas a estar bien" que, a pesar de ser palabras tan simples, llenaban siempre de seguridad a sango.

De pronto a los lejos se escuchaban unos torpes pasos, que caminaban en rumbo de una de las mas de cien celdas que estaban en aquel lugar. Los pasos cada vez estaban mas cerca de su celda. Ella tenía un leve sentimiento de alivio y de temor, tenia miedo que fuera otro de los sirvientes de naraku para hacerle la vida imposible, como acostumbraban a hacerle todos los días.

.- buenos días sango – dijo un pequeño hombrecito de dientes chuecos y piel oscura mientras abría la puerta – espero que mi princesa haya dormido bien

sango miro con toda la indiferencia que puede otorgar una niñita pequeña

.- mira sango… voy a hacerlo rápido – aclaró su nariz y unos segundos luego se sintió recorrer algo por su garganta – kagura logro convencer a naraku querida, por ahora esta libre de tu castigo… dale las gracias a kagura luego, por que por ahora tienes que venir conmigo, todavía tienes cosas que cumplir

no puedo ocultar una gran sonrisa, sango bajo su mirada hasta el piso y dejo rodar las últimas dos lagrimas de alegría, luego subió su mirada hasta su torso y miro a su acompañante

el miró su pecho y luego volteó a ver la puerta – a… se me olvidaba tu herida – dijo mientras salía de la celda – si no te apuras te dejo encerrada.

Habían pasado unos treinta minutos desde que sango había salido de la celda y había ingresado a una especia de enfermería que no cumplía para nada las normas de salubridad que eran exigidas. El tiempo corría y por fin sango salía de ahí

.- espero que estés mejor – dijo el hombre al ver salir a sango – después de todo te espera un duro trabajo, vas a sufrir mucho – rió entre dientes

.- ¿donde esta kagura? – pregunto sango con ira. Y al no escuchar respuesta volvió a insistir - ¿dime donde esta kagura?

.- ¿Por qué te es tan inquietante esa duda mi queridísima sango? – dijo encuclillándose para quedar a su altura

sango desvió su mirada al piso – por que el señor jaken me dijo que ella estaba encerrada en la mazmorra con el señor naraku

.- ¿y que con eso?

Sango evitó que se le salieran algunas lagrimas – por que todas las veces que he ido a ese lugar, corren ríos de sangre y esta lleno de armas peligrosas

.- mi querida sango – pellizco la mejilla de sango logrando que de sus labios salieran algunos quejidos – no creas que te han quitado tu castigo así nada más, alguien tenia que pagar por tu insolencia – una estruendosa carcajada salio de los labios del individuo

.- disculpe señor koga – dijo un pequeño niñito que recién se integraba a la escena

el hombre volteó y miro al pequeño - ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora miroku? – dijo en un molesto tono

.- según las ordenes el señor naraku usted tendría que haber estado hace veinte minutos en el salón principal recibiendo al nuevo invitado del señor naraku – el niño tenia su mirada perdida y triste, y su tono al hablar era tan escalofriante y al mismo tiempo tan fría que provocaba un poco de respeto de parte de koga – estoy seguro que si el invitado sigue esperando un minuto más podría fácilmente mandarle a matar

koga le tiro una mirada de furia y al saber que no podía hacerle nada camino hasta una puerta y la cruzo, desapareciendo lentamente su figura

sango miro por unos segundos al niño, con un toque de temor y otro toque de seguridad se quedo parada a su lado, mientras no quitaba su mirada de los pequeños ojos del niño.

.- ¿estas buscando a kagura cierto? – por fin dijo el niño volteando para verla

ella asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo

.- esta en el calabozo – dijo antes de presenciar las lagrimas de sango y la mirada de odio que ella le tiraba – pero descuida – dijo cambiando de repente su tono de voz a uno mas ingenuo – no creo que le haga mucho daño, nunca a llegado a matar a nadie de tantos latigazos

de pronto sango no aguanto las lagrimas, comenzó a llorar y se tiró al piso

el niño acababa de reaccionar y rápidamente se tapo la boca con ambas manos – lo siento mucho – dijo agachándose y acariciando la espalda de sango – kagura esta bien, naraku no seria capaz de hacer daño – tomo una maño de sango y la comenzó a acariciar – naraku a cuidado de mi toda mi vida, y nunca me ha hecho nada malo

sango levanto su mirada

.- naraku es una muy buena persona, el me dijo una vez que era en la única persona en la que podía confiar y que jamás le haría nada a nadie si no fuera absolutamente necesario – se arrodilló y puso su mano en la mejilla de sango secando sus lagrimas – el me ha dicho siempre que kagura en un alma despiadada que no merece vivir, que es una escoria… de seguro que a matado a alguien

.- "¿despiadada, ¿escoria?... ¿Qué ha matado?" – pensaba sango con la mirada gacha

.- a si, por cierto, me llamo miroku, mucho gusto… - extendió su mano y sonrió con satisfacción

.- ¡IMBECIL! – grito sango mientras abofeteaba a miroku – ¡naraku es el único capaz de matar a alguien, naraku no le llega ni a los talones a kagura! – ella se puso de pie y salio corriendo hasta donde su piernas de ayudaran a llegar

el niño se sobo la cachetada – si sigue con esa actitud – se dijo a si mismo – jamás lograra tener éxito alguno en el mundo de la mafia… del gran mundo que te da de la yakusa, la mas grande de las mafias japonesas

**CONTINUARA:**

HI! a todas la persona que han leído mi primer chap de gangster paradice, espero que les haya gustado.

He vengo saliendo de una depre (naaa… que va, solo estaba de floja) y me dije a mi misma "hey Midori ¿Qué tal si subimos el fic que teníamos guardado desde hace mucho tiempo y lo subimos", lo reflexione y adivinen que… me dije que si.

Bueno después de eso quiero hacer unas pequeñas **_aclaraciones _** sobre como esta relatada la historia… como los mas inteligente lo habrán notado :P la historia esta escrita el principio en primera persona, una pequeña mirada de la perspectiva de sango a la historia y después todo ocurre en tercera persona narrada por su servidora aquí presente Midori

Bueno eso es todo por ahora (y cambiar mi profile… naoko te voy a matar por meterte a mi pagina) y espero con ansias sus review (trato de no hacerme mucha ilusión, después de todo igual recibo poquitos) y que sigan mi historia hasta que termine… que dudo que sea pronto con todo lo que tengo que hacer últimamente

Y no leemos (no mentira, ustedes me leen a mi :P)


	2. El anden

Gangster Paradice

By

Midori

Siempre que alguien me pregunta algo como ¿y tienes familia, por muy cruel que suene siempre pienso en kagura. La primera y casi única persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas nunca me abandono. La primera vez que la vi fue un mañana de otoño, curiosamente mi época favorita del año. Ese día me encontraba jugando con mis "muñecas" si le puedo llamar muñecas a un trapo y lana. Tomó mis muñecas y me dijo algo como "este día vas a dejar de jugar con muñecas de trapo" y justo como ella dijo, deje las muñecas por las armas, mi juguete preferido… hasta ahora.

Capitulo uno: "El andén"

.- tardaste mucho – dijo kagura apoyada en una muralla - ¿Qué creías que hacías?

Sango se sentó a su lado apoyando sus rodillas contra su pecho escondiendo su sudor y su agitada respiración entre sus brazos – lo siento mucho – dijo entre cortado reteniendo el aire – perdí mi mochila y tuve que buscar algo mas en que llevar el cristal

.- tardaste veinte minutos – dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo – es la cuarte vez en esta semana sango, naraku esta enterado, el lo sabe todo…

una calida brisa abrigo todo el lugar

.- lo se y lo siento… pero no puedes negar que era algo totalmente difícil para mi…

.- ¿quieres dejar de subestimarte? – interrumpió rápidamente kagura en forma de castigo – no cabe duda que puedes hacer un trabajo mucho mejor que el que haces siempre, solo no lo intentas

.- lo intento kagura… - dijo subida de tono – pero… me resulta imposible hacer un buen trabajo… me resulta imposible excluir lo que siento

kagura tomo su cigarro y lo apago en la pared – eso es algo que se hace con practica sango – se sentó a su lado – no puedes pretender que no los tienes y menos ignorarlos, pero tienes que actuar… tienes que eliminarlos o simplemente controlarlos… de otro modo el sadismo y la ambición te convertirán en alguien más

sango permaneció en silencio mientras veía pasar rápidamente las luces azules y rojas de las sirenas de los carros de policía

.- ven sango… nos tenemos que ir antes que alguien nos encuentre – se puso de pie – un edificio abandonado no es el mejor escondite que digamos… todos siempre sospechan de él

sango se puso de pie también y ambas caminaron hasta las escaleras y bajaron

.- dime kagura… ¿Por qué en mis misiones siempre estamos solas y en las tuyas estamos rodeadas de gente y de carros caros?

Kagura quedo en silencio unos momentos – eso es por que estas en entrenamiento… después podrás hacer todo lo que quieras – tomo la mano de sango y deposito unas monedas en ella – también tendrás todo el dinero que quieras… pero por ahora, te tienes que conformar con la caridad de los demás

Llegaron hasta la puerta de salida

.- espero que te hayas cambiado ropa – dijo sin detener su paso

.- si – afirmo sango siguiendo el camino de kagura

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- no tiene derecho – decía naraku sentado en su fina silla de cuero sosteniendo en su mano derecha una copa de vino tinto – no tiene absolutamente nada de derecho para asignar ni reasignar a nadie cuando se le de la gana. Dígame ¿quien le autorizo a poner a sango a cargo de esa misión?

Moushin cabizbajo no se atrevía a subir su mirada – le ruego que me perdone señor naraku, pero fue usted quien dijo que esa era una misión 2 estrellas y como creí que sango estaba a su nivel, podría mandarla perfectamente

Naraku puso una horrible mueca de molestia – ¿pero te has dado cuenta que sango es nivel 5! – gritó naraku – bueno… - comenzó a masajear su sien – de todas formas te lo tengo que agradecer Moushin… si no hubieras cometido esa falta de subordinación no me hubiera dado cuenta que esta chica no es capaz… tendré que ponerla bajo entrenamiento especial

.- señor naraku – dijo temeroso el viejo - ¿me puedo retirar?

.- si – fue su cortante respuesta – pero antes… esperalas afuera y cuando lleguen dile a sango y a kagura que vengan directamente a mi oficina…

.- ¿para que? – interrumpió kagura - si ya estamos aquí – dijo entrando en la oficina - ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Naraku esforzó una sonrisa – hola mi querida kagura, te vez radiante el día de hoy – le indico la silla – tomen asiento y siéntense como en casa.

Moushin salio rápidamente de la alcoba

.- ¿que pasa ahora naraku? – dijo de pie, evidentemente rechazando la oferta de naraku

.- kagura, me temo que no he hecho bien al dejarte a cargo de la pequeña sango… por que has hecho un pésimo trabajo – veo que no te has esforzado mucho en educar e sango ¿no kagura?

Kagura permaneció en silencio

Al ver que kagura no diría nada naraku siguió – a sus 16 años debería de estar ya en el nivel 5, pero ¿adivina que?... no esta ni siquiera a nivel 2

.- ¿Qué es lo que esta diciendo! – dijo una exaltada kagura - ¡sango esta en un excelente nivel conforme a su edad no tiene derecho…

.- calma mi queridísima kagura – la interrumpió naraku – el día de hoy Moushin les encomendó una misión… ¿dime amor? – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a sango – ¿te fue muy difícil tu tarea de hoy?

Sango no sabia que contestar, miró a kagura y la vio tan imperturbable como siempre, dudó un segundo de lo que debía decir… pero como kagura le decía todo el tiempo "naraku lo sabía todo" - en realidad era una misión sencilla, sin mayores complicaciones

.- muy bien… pero ¿te fue difícil? – dijo con su cínica sonrisa siempre presente

.- pues en realidad que si… - dijo rindiéndose – me fue una misión bastante difícil

naraku rió con una estrepitosa carcajada – muy bien sango… ¿sabes que nivel era esa misión?

.- pues en realidad supongo que seis

naraku rió nuevamente – de verdad que esta niña me divierte – dijo entre carcajadas – pues veras sango era un misión nivel 2… de esas que perfectamente duran de 5 a 10 minutos… y según tengo entendido, tardaste 15 minutos cumpliendo la misión y 20 huyendo… ¿sabes lo que eso quiere decir?

Sango pensó muy bien sus palabras antes de decirlas - ¿Qué kagura y yo tendremos que volver a los entrenamientos básicos?

.- no sango… que tu tendrás que volver a los entrenamientos básicos con un tutor especial… y kagura… y kagura recibirá sus merecidos castigos

.- hey no puedes hacer eso… la culpa es mía – dijo acercándose a naraku – por favor señor naraku déme otra oportunidad, le juro que haré mi mejor trabajo, pero por favor no le haga nada a kagura

.- que ternura, sango, defendiendo a tu mamá sustituta… no sabes lo que eso significa, de acuerdo te daré una oportunidad… - naraku sonrió con malicia – que va… desde hace mucho ya que kagura merece algunos castigos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sus manos estaban temblorosas nunca había viajado sola, nunca, siempre acompañada de kagura y no por que le obligaran, si no por que tenia mucho miedo de él exterior y además era la primera misión en la que tenia que estar sola

"_.- ahora iras a esta dirección y allí tendrás una misión la cual cumplirás con gusto… por que si no la cumples… tendrás que volver a la celda… ya sabes sango –" _

esas eran las palabras que había pronunciado naraku antes de entregarla a cinco hombre y dejarla en un desconocido lugar para ella… una parada de trenes.

.- disculpe – dijo a una mujer que pasaba por su lado - ¿sabe en que lugar estamos?

.- en una estación por supuesto dama – dijo la señora sin detenerse

.- pero… - dijo mientras la señora avanzaba - ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – se dijo – sobre todo, si ni siquiera se donde tengo que ir

¡_PASAJEROS… EL ÚLTIMO TREN EN DIRECCION AL 27 / 6 ESTA POR SALIR, FAVOR DE ABORDAR!_

Se escucho decir por un altavoz

.- "talvez ese es el que tengo que tomar" – pensó sango – "pero ¿Qué tal si no es¿Qué tal si me equivoco?... además que clase de sitio es el 27/6" – sango pensó un momento y se decidió – "no puedo echar a perder esta oportunidad" – corrió hasta la boletería mas cercana

.- ¿se le ofrece algo? – pregunto una jovencita

.- si – dijo rápida y agitada – boletos para el tren en dirección al 27/6

la joven sin borrar su sonrisa entrego dos boletos

.- muchas gracias, pero yo tan solo necesito uno – dijo sacando la cuenta

.- la única forma de volver de allí es tomando el tren, y le aseguro que ahí no venden boletos

sango miro confusa

_¡PASAJEROS… EL ÚLTIMO TREN EN DIRECCION AL 27 / 6 ESTA POR SALIR, FAVOR DE ABORDAR!_

Dijo nuevamente la voz por el altavoz

.- de acuerdo, me los llevo… - sango se dio la media vuelta y recordó algo – he… discúlpeme, pero ¿Cuánto salen los boletos?

La joven no se inmutaba y seguía sonriendo – son gratis

.- ¿Cómo que gratis? – pregunto confundida

.- tengo estrictas ordenes de entregar sin presupuesto alguno los boletos para abordar el tren 27/6… amenos que el señor naraku me de ordenes de restricción

.- "¿naraku?" – pensó sango – bueno, muchas gracias por todo… nos vemos luego – dijo corriendo buscando el tren… lo que no costo mucho esfuerzo, por que a las 2 de la mañana era el único tren que se encontraba ahí

el tren comenzó a avanzar hacia el norte mientras que sango corría para alcanzarlo… hasta que se dio cuenta que el tren se detuvo justo enfrente de ella, abrió sus puertas y un hombre extendía su mano para que abordara

.- muchas gracias – replico ingenua – aquí tengo mi boleto

Un hombre bajito, afro americano al parecer, con lentes negros y una gabardina café tomo su boleto lo leyó y la dejo pasar, partiendo en dos el boleto

El hombre no le dirigió palabra alguna y la primera reacción de sango fue tomar asiento en el primer puesto vació que encontrara... que fue igual de fácil como encontrar el tren… el tren estaba totalmente vacío

El tren partió lentamente, cada vez acelerando más la velocidad. Al principio se reflejaban por la ventana caminos y casas, pero a medida que avanzaba todo se convertía en edificios en mal estado, hasta que el panorama se acabó en un túnel que duro la gran mayoría del camino. 95 minutos exactos fue todo lo que duro el viaje.

_UNICA PARADA… 27 / 6, FAVOR DE ABANDONAR EL TREN_

Dijo una vez más el altavoz

Sango bajo del tren y examino todo el lugar; un lugar tétrico y lúgubre desierto, destruido, un lugar capaz de hacer temer todo y todos

.- "tranquila sango" – pensó dirigiéndose a un poste de luz – "¿Qué se supone que hago ahora¿A dónde tengo que ir?..." – su paso era lento e inseguro, sus piernas estaba temblando y le costaba mantener su mandíbula quieta – estarás bien – dijo llegando por fin a poste de luz y apoyando su cuerpo en él. Cerró sus ojos y respiro hondo… repitió lo mismo otras cinco veces más – todo va salir bien – lentamente abrió sus ojos, al mismo instante de hacerlo quede totalmente palidecida y su respiración se corto al ver una silueta acercándose a ella.

.- buenas noche – dijo el dueño de la silueta

sango estaba insegura y a punto de sufrir un ataque – bue… nas – dijo casi sin poder contener el aliento

.- descuidad – dijo al ver la inseguridad de sango – naraku me a enviado, desde ahora es mi deber entrenarte

sango se sintió un poco más segura que antes – mi… mi nombre es sango

.- tienes un hermoso nombre sango… yo me llamo miroku – sonrió tiernamente cerrando sus ojos – espero que nos llevemos bien

sango sonrió con el – tu nombre también es bonito… creo que lo es escuchado antes – sonrió sin dejar de estar nerviosa

miroku la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada - ¿Qué edad tienes?

.- te… - trago saliva – tengo 16 años

.- cool – dijo miroku en un acento cómico

sango lo miro unos instantes – disculpa… miroku

.- ¿Qué? – amablemente se acercó a ella

.- disculpa¿pero en que lugar estamos?

La miró sorprendida - ¿no sabes donde estamos? – miro a los ojos de sango - ¿con que eres un noobie?

Sango no respondió prefirió mantenerse en silencio a decir algo y parecer muy tonta

.- mira, estamos en el 27/6… es como un pueblito… mas bien una comunidad de mafiosos y corruptos. A decir verdad ese no es su nombre original, pero las personas prefieren decirle así

.- ¿Por qué le dicen así?

Miroku se rasco su mejilla con su dedo índice y cerró sus ojos – vaya que poco mundo tienes niña. – y se quedo en silencio, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo – ahora me tienes que seguir

Sango guardó silencio y espero que miroku hiciera algo

Miroku se quedo ahí parado de pié por unos momentos más y después de eso se dio la media vuelta para empezar a caminar en dirección a su destino. Seguro y confiado, miroku parecía ser una de esas personas que podían perfectamente caminar con un arma en la oscuridad sin ponerse nervioso.

Sango en cambio, lucia muy mal, pálida y nerviosa no daba la impresión de ser más que una simple chica perdida por ahí. Su mirada y su mente se encontraban totalmente perdidos en quien sabe donde, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos hinchados.

Los dos caminaron mucho por muchos lugares, doblando en cada esquina e ignorando uno y otros hombres que se acercaban a sango. Calles blindadas de vagabundos en cada cuadra y prostitutas en cada esquina no era el mejor panorama para viajar a las 4 de la mañana, perdida y cansada.

Sango estaba aburrida, habían caminado durante aproximadamente 30 minutos sin detenerse.

.- ¿en donde estamos? – dijo sango con voz de fatiga

miroku no se detuvo y siguió caminando

.- ¿en donde estamos? – volvió a insistir sango mientras adelantaba su paso y se Ponía delante de él – dime donde estamos

miroku la miró de reojo – te dije que estábamos en el 27/6

.- pero ¿A dónde vamos?

Miroku cerró sus ojos – dime niña ¿Por qué quieres saberlo tan desesperadamente?

Sango miro a miroku a los ojos – ¿por que?... ¿quieres saber por que! – sango detuvo a miroku - ¡por que estoy perdida, porque no duermo hace más de 24 horas y… y…!

.- ya se porque naraku te mando a entrenarte conmigo… aún eres una niñita

sango se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando

.- con esa actitud no llegas lejos sango – miroku camino también detrás de sango – si quieres seguir adelante tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, te guste o no… así son las cosas ¿me captas?... si quieres seguir obedéceme

.- ¿y quien te dijo que yo quería seguir aquí?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La TV encendida estaba en un canal en blanco y negro, puntitos blancos, peleando contra puntitos negros era la mas obvia señal de que la transmisión había terminado.

El joven entró en la sala con la TV y la apagó – te dijo que no volvieras a dejar la TV prendida, la cuenta sale muy cara

.- pero mi niño – dijo la anciana – de lo que menos debe de preocuparte es el dinero, tienes por montones – rió un poco la viejita

.- él te dijo que la dejaras apagada, yo solo tengo que verificar que las cosas sean como él las ordena – tomo asiento en la silla que estaba al lado del sofá en el que estaba la anciana – dime ¿ya comiste?

.- ¿creí que solo te ocupabas de que se cumplieran las ordenes de arriba? - dijo cerrando los ojos

el joven puso mala cara – sus ordenes son que me ocupe de ti, sus ordenes son que no te deje morir hasta que él diga que llego tu hora. Me incumbe todo lo que haces

.- pero a mi me da lo mismo lo que hagas o lo que dejes de hacer

.- ya se por que no se quiere ocupar de ti: eres una vieja horrenda que alguna vez fue una puta – volteó y camino hasta la puerta

antes de que se fuera la vieja agregó – y tu eres un muerto de hambre que sigue las ordenes de un bastardo que ni conoce – tomo una servilleta y la paso por sus labios - dile a ayame que venga ahora

el joven cerró de portazo y sus toscos pasos se alejaron rápidamente

.- pequeño idiota – dijo la vieja: una vieja alta, demasiado alta para su edad, de cuerpo delgado y casi desnutrido, pero con la suficiente fuerza que necesitara. Con un cuello extremadamente largo y arrugado, todo su cuerpo arrugado. Un vestido con escote desde sus senos (masa caída en forma de triangulo ovalado XD) y de largo hasta sus tobillos, zapatos de tacón, vestido morado oscuro con bordes dorados que hacían juego con sus zapatos, pelo gris corto, tomado en un tomate, y maquillaje azul oscuro. Un vieja tétrica con mirada alta, voz ronca, mirada perdida y gran ego.

.- ¿me llamó? – dijo la recién llegada ayame

la vieja solo le dio una miradita – claro, hace 5 minutos

.- lo lamento mucho, pero acaban de avisarme – dijo sentándose a su lado

.- bueno, eso no importa ya, el hecho es que esta aquí

ayame asintió - ¿desea que le tome la presión?

.- ya que estas aquí has todo lo que tengas que hacer

la joven puso el aparato en su brazo y lo apretó, presiono el bombín una veces y miro la pantallita – normal

.- que bueno, por que ese idiota casi me mata del disgusto

.- por favor abuelita, no hable así del joven koga… recuerde que hace tan solo unas semanas asesinaron a su padre koga primero

la vieja cerro sus ojos otra vez - no me hables de ese de koga, tiene que darme las gracias que a pesar de todo lo que lo odio le estoy cuidando al bastardo de su hijo el tal… el tal…

.- koga abuelita, koga segundo

.- si ese… ese también tiene que darme las gracias, gracias a mi el se alejo de ese putrefacto mundo.

Ayame estaba aburrida de hablar todos los días lo mismo así que ignorando lo que dijo la vieja siguió con lo suyo – bien y ahora ¿quieres que te ponga la inyección?

.- no ayame… ya estoy aburrida, mejor anda a darle de comer a los perros, deben tener mucha hambre

.- si abuelita

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- "idiota¿Quién se cree que es¿dios¿el supremo¿sor teresa?" – eran los pensamientos de sango mientras caminaban ambos en silencio

.- ¿tienes hambre? – dijo de repente miroku rompiendo el silencio

.- ¿disculpa?…

miroku se detuvo y para que ella se detuviera tomo su mano – que si tenias hambre

sango soltó su mano – claro, hace mucho que no como

.- de acuerdo

sango sonrió - ¿y que vamos a comer?

Miroku metió su mano en su bolsillo y busco – pues no tengo mucho dinero asÍ que te vas a tener que conformar con… una hamburguesa callejera

.- que rico

.- ¿de verdad te gusta?

.- sep, siempre como eso, todo el tiempo

.- espérame aquí un rato, vuelvo enseguida – dijo miroku tomando su dinero y caminando hasta un puesto

sango se sentó en la acera y esperó unos minutos hasta que miroku volviera

.- aquí te tengo lo tuyo – dijo miroku recién volviendo

sango acepto lo que miroku le ofrecía – gracias, ven siéntate aquí conmigo

.- te portas como una niña sango – dijo mirándola y dando un mordisco a su emparedado

sango se enojó con el comentario – no tiene nada de malo comer sentado

.- ¿Qué eres de kagura? – cambió rápidamente de tema miroku

sango lo miro extrañada - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

.- por que siempre estas con ella.

.- ella es la persona que me ha entrenado todo este tiempo, ella es la única persona que ha estado conmigo toda mi vida… kagura es todo lo que tengo – dijo mirando siempre a miroku – ahora me toca a mi… ¿Qué relación tienes tu y naraku?

.- naraku es mi padre – dijo miroku

sango miro incrédula

.- pero es mi padre adoptivo… me adopto tan solo cuando tenia cinco años

.- ¿Por qué te adopto y no tuvo su propio hijo?

.- no lo sé sango… pero creo que de entre muchos niños me Eligio a mi por ser el mejor del orfanato

sango desvió su mirada al piso – entonces ¿eres el sucesor de todo esto?

.- si… pero no solo por ser el hijo de naraku, si no también por ser el mejor de todos en todo

sango se limito a sonreír – "que egocéntrico" – pensó sango

.- bien – dijo miroku – llego la hora de irnos

sango se puso de pie y de limpio su parte trasera – ¿no podemos dormir antes de ir a cualquier lugar?

.- no te es suficiente con la comida niña – dijo reprochándola

sango le dio un ataque de cólera – que increíble como cambias tan rápido de personalidad – dijo adelantándose – puedes dejar de ser tan bipolar

miroku solo la miro – se te olvida sango que estas hablando con un superior, si me vuelves a faltar el respeto ya veras

.- ¿ya veras? – dijo enojada – eso es lo único… dame una advertencia de verdad miroku

.- veo que ya no tienes miedo… - dijo igual enojado que sango - ¿quieres una advertencia de verdad?

Sango apretó sus puños

.- entonces, quédate aquí sola… a ver que haces – se dio la media vuelta y camino

.- bien… me quedo aquí… sola, sin tu ayuda, y te voy a demostrar que soy capaz – grito mientras volvía a tomar lugar sentada en la acera

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gritos, golpes y azotes se sentían retumbar por todo el lugar, si dejar espacio para respirar, los ruidos no se detenían ni por un segundo, ni siquiera por los pobres gritos que se daban adentro

Lloraba, estaba llorando su cuerpo estaba todo rojo lleno de heridas recientes y cicatrices de hace tiempo. Lleno de charcos y manchas de sangre esparcidos por todo el lugar.

.- por favor… - dijo kagura antes de volver a gritar al recibir un azote, sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de recibir aire – naraku… - el golpe se volvió a repetir y otro grito salio de sus labios – déjame en paz – termino su oración justo antes de recibir otra azote

.- pero mi kagura – se detuvo – creí que esto te encantaba, como siempre haces algo para que te pegue, creí que te encantaba

kagura guardó silencio y respiraba tan rápido como sus pulmones se lo permitían

la miró con su perversa mirada llena de malicia – esta bien, creo que aprendiste tu lección – le encantaba golpear a kagura – no lo creo – rió naraku – tu aún mereces un castigo y yo merezco una recompensa – siguió golpeándola y no se detuvo hasta cuando él no pudo más

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado 20 minutos y no había señal alguna de que miroku volvería, pero ella no pensaba moverse a ahí, por que a pesar de haber dicho todo eso, era increíblemente incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Tenia miedo de todo, tenia miedo de dar vuelta a la esquina y encontrarse con un acecino o con cualquier otra cosa. Así que siguió esperando, siguió esperando a que miroku volviera.

.- no tienes la agallas – dijo a su espalda – sabía que no te moverlas ni un centímetro

sango estaba mas relajada y se alegro de ver a miroku – lo siento mucho – dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia

miroku sonrió – no importa, lo que importa ahora es que estés bien y que me tengas un poquito más de respeto

sango subió su mirada – esta bien miroku – dijo mientras acomodaba su ropa – pero dime miroku ¿A dónde vamos?

.- nos dirigimos a la mansión de los 27-6… es la mansión que le da el nombre a este lugar… por que hace 40 años cuando este lugar fue invadido por la ley y las personas de poder en el gobierno de degollaron a 27 personas del gobierno y a todas las agruparon en grupos de 6, un grupo en cada habitación de la casa, pero como sobraban tres cabezas las posaron en la cocina… por eso el nombre… por eso para poder entrar a ese lugar tienes que entrar conmigo, por que podrías terminar sin vida si yo no voy contigo

CONTINUARA:

Nota de la autora: (dejo de morder mi uña y comienzo) bien aquí he terminado de teclear como una loca, con un horrible dolor de estomago y todas mis uñas comidas, jurándoles a mis papas que este es un trabajo escolar y que debido a todos los exámenes me he comido mis uñitas (¿Por qué ahora me las como, después de mas de 2 años sin comérmelas) conteniendo las terribles ganas de acostarme a esta hora de la noche…

bien aquí esta el segundo chap de mi nuevo fic y espero que les haya gustado el primero, por que yo lo disfrute mucho al escribirlo :P así que por favor dejen un review bonito (como esos que dejo yo XD) y déjenme todas sus dudas y comentarios, por que le aseguro que en el próximo capitulo les doy las gracias a cada uno (eso si, si me dejan mas de 5 review… me da un poco de penita agradecerle a una o dos personas)

MDR


	3. la casa delas 27 cabezas y los 5 cuartos

Gangster paradice

¿realmente te das cuenta cuando tienes miedo?... ¿Cómo se describe el miedo?... ¿Cómo se mide el miedo, no se, y no quisiera saberlo… por que todas las sensaciones que he sentido hasta ahora no se comparan con el miedo que se siente cuando ves una película de terror, ni cuando sientes que tus padres se van a divorciar, no, lo que yo he sentido no se compara ni siquiera cuando estas solo en tu casa, no, nada se compara… solo sabes que es el miedo al vivirlo en la carne y sufrirlo… pero en realidad ¿que es el miedo? ¿es realmente una emoción? ¿una reacción del cuerpo? ¿ambos?. No lo se y como dije, no lo quiero saber, ni lo quiero recordar, por que no hay temor mas temible que el miedo mismo.

Capitulo dos: "la casa de las 27 cabezas, los 4 cuartos y la cocina"

.- que aburrida estoy, ¿estas seguro que es por aquí? – dijo sango sentada en un banquito

miroku se sentó a su lado – si

.- ¿entonces por que hace una hora que damos vueltas en círculos? – dijo sin rodeos

él trató de ignorarla

.- ¿miroku?...

.- …

.- ¿M I R O K U?

.- …

.- ¿MI… RO… KU?

.- ¿y ahora que quieres? – dijo con la paciencia agotada

sango se puso de pie – quiero irme de aquí lo más rápido posible… o dormir un poco

.- hey, te estoy entrenando y esa no es manera de agradecérmelo… - miroku también se puso de pie – por lo menos deberías estar arrodillada besando mis pies rogando que te entrene con todo lo que pueda

.- pero – sango se encuclillo y recogió una moneda que estaba tirada – es que yo no pedí que me dieran un entrenamiento especial

.- pero te lo buscaste

Eran las 7 de la mañana, la mañana estaba fría y húmeda, sango y miroku se habían conseguido unos abrigos por ahí para poder pasar el frío que les daba esa mañana. Con todo lo que habían recorrido el paisaje no cambiaba mucho y el ambiente entre los dos se tornaba frío y un poco hostil de parte de ambos.

.- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan irritable? – pregunto sango con intención de crear una discusión

.- te dije que no me faltaras el respeto – prendió un cigarrillo – si lo vuelves a hacer le diré a naraku, y sabes lo que le hace naraku a los rebeldes… tu sabes lo que le hace a los rebeldes cuando no son capaces de obedecer una orden

.- si – replico en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha – pero no me quiero seguir moviendo

.- ¿Qué no que?

Sango tragó saliva – que no quiero seguir, me quiero quedar aquí un poco mas antes de seguir

Miroku tiro en cigarro – no tienes idea de cuanto deseo yo lo mismo, pero no podemos

.- ¿no quieres seguir?

.- claro que no… detesto seguir adelante, detesto pensar en el futuro… pero, tenemos que seguir… tenemos que encontrar esa mansión para que tu puedas seguir adelante niña, no te puedes quedar aquí, son los pequeños pasos los que nos hacen avanzar – metió sus manos a sus bolsillos – ahora, si quieres venir o no, no es mi problema… es el tuyo, pero si alguien esta dispuesto a ayudarte, lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptar su ayuda y quedarte callada

sango miro a los ojos de miroku – es que… yo no se si quiero seguir

.- te dije que te quedaras callada… si vuelves a decir algo más te juro que no te ayudo y que te meto en esa mansión para que sepas como se siente estar sola… ¿entiendes?

Sango movió su cabeza de arriba a bajo

.- así es… no haces ni dices nada hasta que yo te diga

Ambos caminaron en silencio un tiempo pasando de vez en cuando por el mismo lugar o quedando atrapados en algún callejón sin salida, evitando hacer malos comentario del otro y siguiendo sin querer al ajeno.

.- llegamos – dijo miroku parando frente a una puerta – aquí es nuestro destino

.- gracias a dios que pudimos…

miroku interrumpió a sango – te dije que te quedaras callada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- ¿Por qué siempre tienen tanta hambre?

.- no lo sé… será por que hacen mucha actividad

el joven tomo un poco de alimento y lo lanzo – me aterra alimentarlos solo… muchas gracias

.- ye te dije que no tenia problema

.- entonces - dijo él - ¿Por qué me miras y actúas como si estuvieras molesta?

.- por que mi abuela me dijo que cuando yo no estoy tu le das de comer sin problema alguno, dice que te aprovechas de que yo este aquí

.- por favor no digas eso ayame… es que no me gusta estar aquí solo sabiendo que tu puedes estar conmigo

.- entiende, también tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo

.- vamos ayame…

.- no koga, no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo…

koga se enojo – entonces permíteme matar a esa vieja pasa por ti

.- pero koga… ¿de que estas hablando?

.- que desde que estas con esa vieja te pones cada vez mas fría y mas vacía

ayame se puso de pie – te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir algo como eso – se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

.- tu ojos se parecen cada vez más a los de tu madre… cada vez más carentes de sentimientos

ayame volteo – vuelves a decir algo de ella y te juro que no vuelves a decir nada más nunca…

.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso te molesta que te diga lo que es un hecho?

.- te lo repito, así como perdiste a tu padre, yo estoy perdiendo a mi madre, por favor déjala en paz

koga se quedo en silencio mientras todo volvía a ser calma – los perros están inquietos hoy

.- seguramente. Presienten algo importante

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- así que ¿la niña es nueva? – dijo una joven con una apariencia de 25 años

.- mas o menos – respondió el chico – esta integrada hace 11 años aproximadamente, no es tan nueva que digamos, pero de todas formas tiene que recibir un entrenamiento básico

la chica se acerco a miroku – ¿entonces vas a tener que pasar veinticuatro horas todos los días junto a ella?

Bebió un sorbo de el té que tenía en la mano – claro, tengo que dedicar todo mi tiempo a ella

Ambos estaban sentados en un sofá, cada uno en un sofá distinto color rojo y junto a ellos una chimenea.

.- espero que me seas fiel

miroku permaneció en silencio

.- me vas a ser fiel ¿no?

.- disculpen la demora – dijo sango integrándose a la escena – pero la puerta del baño se trabo, supongo que una silla se resbalo – dijo con una risa nerviosa

.- si claro, una silla – dijo la otra chica con voz desinteresada – y dime miroku – dijo con la voz más animada - ¿vamos a salir a cenar hoy en la noche?... así como la última vez que salimos – se paro y camino hasta donde estaba miroku – caminaremos por la playa – tomo la barbilla de miroku y la acerco a su boca – miraremos las estrellas y jugaremos… ¿te parece?

Miroku la alejó de él – si intentas sacarle celos a sango, te recomiendo que dejes de hacerlo, ella y yo no tenemos nada más que un trabajo… y además me estas matando de la vergüenza

Sango miro a la chica

.- de acuerdo – dijo la joven de mini falda caminando hacia sango – entonces no te importará si yo y miroku somos pareja

.- que no somos pareja sakura (i hate that name) – miroku tomo otro sorbo de té – que nosotros solo somos conocidos, si tuvimos algo más no fue por que te quisiera, ni por que te necesitara

ella puso una cara de molestia – entonces ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

.- ya te dije, vine a entrenar a sango

.- a pues entonces vete a otro lugar, por que yo no la quiero aquí – volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá

.- son ordenes… lo siento mucho sakura, pero vas a tener que hacer caso y soportar a sango hasta la noche…

sango estaba un poco confundida y en su afán de no parecer tonta improviso – pero podríamos irnos de aquí en cuanto termináramos, sakura no quiero incomodar, así que solo dime que tengo que hacer para que estés contenta

.- "¿y a esta que le paso?" – dijo para sus adentros – pues que mueras y te largues de aquí…

.- sakura se más cortes… ella es una invitada

.- pues no es bienvenida y tampoco mi invitada

.- sakura… - dijo miroku perdiendo la paciencia

ella se callo unos segundos – no es mi culpa, ella fue la que llego y le comenzó a molestar inmediatamente, yo no le hice nada

.- ¿yo? – preguntó sango

.- no sango yo… por supuesto que ella sango, tu no le hiciste nada

sakura se puso de pie – voy a la cocina a traer el postre, no se muevan

.- gracias a dios que se fue – dijo por fin miroku – no sabes cuanto me irrita

.- me imagino – se limito a decir sango

miroku la miro un momento – vamos sango, se que tienes algo mejor que decir

.- se nota que te quiere mucho

miroku poso su mirada en las manos de sango – claro, me quiere tanto que pasa todas las noches con un desconocido – respondió con ironía

ella rió – de acuerdo, y dime ¿Cómo se conocieron?

.- ella se entrenó conmigo, siempre fue muy cerrada en lo que tenia que hacer… así que la degradaron – miroku sonrió – es mucho mayor que yo, así que nunca la vi más que como una compañera

.- ¿Por cuánto se llevan de edad?

.- mmm – pensó miroku – 21 años

.- wow ¿veintiún años?... ¿cuantos años tienes?

Miroku tomo su colita - ¿yo, ¿Por qué?

.- simple curiosidad

.- tengo 18… ¿Por qué?

Sango lo miro de pies a cabeza sorprendida – tan solo nos llevamos por dos años… hey! ¿Por qué siempre me tratas como si fuera una niña?

.- el postre ya esta aquí – dijo sakura llegando – espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho

.- por que eso es lo que eres – dijo miroku

sakura lo miró - ¿decías?

.- no, nada, hablaba con sango, no contigo

sakura la miro con un poco de rencor

.- he… solo hablábamos de su edad – dijo sango como si sakura le hubiera pedido una explicación

.- como sea – dijo en voz baja – y dime sango ¿Cuántos años tienes?... ya que el tema esta puesto

.- pues yo tengo 16 años

miroku puso una sonrisa maliciosa – hey sango… que joven eres te llevas por 23 años con sakura, podría haber sido tu madre, hey podría haber sido mi madre

a sakura no le hizo nada de gracia el comentario de miroku - aquí esta el postre – tiró los platos y salio de la sala rápidamente

.- lo que hiciste no estuvo muy bien miroku – dijo sango

.- que sabes tu lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal – miroku tomo los platos y comenzó a limpiar – no comas, enveneno tu plato

sango abrió los ojos como plato - ¿Cómo es eso?

Miroku no contestó

.- bueno, no me respondas, pero dime algo… ¿Qué hacemos comiendo postre a las 9 de la mañana?

.- es de recibimiento tonta… ahora tenemos que salir a la comisaría

.- ¿comisaría, ¿en este lugar existen las comisarías?

Miroku la miro con comprensión – ya entiendo por que te pusieron en entrenamiento especial sango, siento mucho haberte gritado antes

A sango le subió la sangre a la cabeza – era solo un pregunta, no tienes por que burlarte

.- no te molestes, es un error común, no te preocupes… es como una comisaría, pero no hace nada, es solo de adorno, por que aquí se llegan a esconder muchos delincuentes, por que en este pueblo no existen reglas

.- ya entiendo, pero ¿Qué es eso de la comisaría?

.- no se, vamos a buscar anuncios de "se busca" o "hombre peligroso", pero que tengan una recompensa por sus cabezas, luego buscamos al hombre cobramos la recompensa y volvemos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomo la navaja – descuida no te dolerá mucho

.- No por favor – dijo desesperada

él no escucho y lentamente lo acerco a su ojo, lo enterró lentamente hundiendo la carne y dejando correr sangre le saco el ojo – bien… eso es todo, ya has cumplido… ahora ve a relajarte y a un hospital, no queremos que sigas sufriendo por una infección rió maliciosamente naraku

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba parada, apoyada en un pilar, fumando su décimo cigarrillo, mirando cada dos minutos su reloj tratando de mantener la cordura, poniendo atención a cada movimiento que la atrajera, buscando en cada sombra esperando algo…

.- ¿tienen la mínima idea de que hora es? – dijo sakura a sango y miroku que acababan de llegar

miroku la paso así nada más sin importarle lo que decía

.- han pasado mas de 11 horas que se fueron! – dijo un poco histérica tomando el brazo de miroku

.- dime sakura ¿me has esperado todo el día?

Ella alejo la mirada

Sango los miró y siguió adelante sin apartar su vista de la escena

.- bueno – dijo miroku – no importa, pero yo y sango tenemos que dormir un poco, ya sabes, estamos cansados de tanta acción

sango no evito sonrojarse

.- solo tengo una habitación disponible para que duerman – ignoro a sango – así que, miroku, nosotros dos tendremos que dormir juntos esta noche…

.- un momento sakura y ¿con quien voy a dormir yo? – dijo sango sentándose en el piso

.- ella tiene razón – intervino miroku – ella no puede dormir sola… cualquiera de los dos si, pero ella no puede dormir sola

sakura miro el reloj – pues no tengo otra alternativa

.- si, que yo duerma con ella y tu en tu alcoba… así de simple

a sakura la sangre le comenzaba a hervir - ¿a si?... pues tu no dormirás solo, encerrado en una pieza con ella… solo dormirás con ella por sobre mi cadáver

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.- muy buenas noches – dijo sango

.- lo que sea – dijo enojadísima sakura acostada en su cama

sango se acurrucó – espero que no te moleste dormir conmigo

La noche comenzaba a transcurrir, eran las 2 de la madrugada y sango seguía despierta pensando en muchas cosas, tan solo hace unas horas había conocido a miroku, hace tan solo unas horas había decidido jugar al azar con su vida, hace tan solo unas horas vendó sus ojos y se dejo guiar por un desconocido y decidido a toda costa cambiar todo lo que conocía.

Dos golpes a la puerta la alejaron de sus sentimientos. Asustada tomo una navaja que estaba encima de la mesita de noche y caminó hasta la puerta esperando que no fuese nada malo.

.- ¿Quién es? – dijo en un casi susurro

.- soy yo – se dijo desde el otro lado – vine a buscarte sango, ven apresúrate

sango dudó - ¿eres tu miroku?

.- no, soy sakura, apresúrate tenemos que robar un banco… no sango! ¿Quién más puede ser?

Ella dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta

.- me has sorprendido sango, creí que te ibas a ocultar debajo de tus frazadas

sango sonrío – si, yo también, pero ya estoy aquí… ¿Qué quieres?

miroku tomó la mano de sango, la saco de la alcoba y cerró la puerta – ven conmigo, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

.- pero no duermo hace como dos días

.- bueno, pues no es mi problema si tuviste problemas para dormir – saco un papel de su bolsillo – bien ahora tenemos que encontrar a este –le enseño la foto a sango

.- ¿quien es el? – pregunto tomando la foto entre sus manos

.- él mi querida sango – le arrancó la foto de sus mano – es el hombre que nos dará más de todo lo que podrías ganar en un año sango

.- ¿tanto?

.- en realidad e mucho para ti que no ganas casi nada, pero si, es mucho dinero, es más de todo lo que yo ganaría en dos meses

sango forzó una sonrisa –"¿dos meses?... ¿me esta bromeando?" – pensó sin dejar de sonreír

.- ven – la volvió a tomar del brazo - ahora tenemos que ir tras él – se la llevó corriendo, casi arrastrando en el piso

.- espera miroku ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto desesperada – dime a donde vamos

miroku se detuvo – de eso se trata

.- ¿de que?... yo no te pregunte eso

miroku sonrió – no importa, ahora solo quédate aquí – de dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

.- ¿A dónde vas?

.- no me voy, tan solo merodeo…

.-"¿no es lo mismo?" esta bien, pero ¿Qué hago por ahora?

Miroku no se detuvo ni volteó – solo espérame y no te muevas, a si, y permanece tras ese pilar… y asegúrate que nadie te vea

Sango se apoyó contra la muralla, se dejo caer y abrazó sus rodillas por unos instantes – "que mala suerte… justo cuando estaba en una cama a punto de quedarme dormida llega él me saca de la cama, y lo peor de todo es que yo le abro la puerta, pude fingir que estaba dormida, pero no, tenia que levantarme y preguntar quien era, claro, tenia que ser valiente, no podía esconderme debajo de las frazadas… para nada, tenía que… que"

De pronto un grito seguido de una risa saca a sango de sus pensamientos

.- "¿que fue eso? " – pensó – "¿Qué fue eso?

El grito se volvió a repetir pero esta vez sango quedo totalmente en shoc al descubrir que el grito provenía de la puerta que estaba detrás suyo y al mismo tiempo la puerta se abría

La respiración de sango se comenzó a agitar y su sudor comenzaba a correr frío con mas intensidad que antes – "atrás tuyo no hay nada sango" – pensó mientras dando pequeños pasitos rodeaba el pilar para no ser vista

Unos pasos salieron de la habitación y se detuvieron justo debajo de la puerta y se escuchaban gotas caer de algún lugar

.- "¿eso en sangre?" – pensó mientras contenía la respiración

las gotas caían una a una mientras los pasos avanzaban a sango y su respiración era agitada, pero no una agitación de temor, si no una de placer y malicia, una jadeante respiración que avanzaba cada vez mas cerca de sango

se paralizo y sin respirar apretó sus manos contra el pilar junto su cuerpo siempre sin dejar de mirar adelante

.- fun – dijo sonriéndose el hombre sin detener su paso

era un hombre alto de pelo castaño y un bigote del mismo color arrastrando sus pies y dejando colgando sus brazos y manos. El hombre estaba manchado de sangre, tenia un cuchillo goteante en la mano. Paso con su mirada perdida por enfrente de sango sin siquiera notarla, subió las escaleras que estaban de frente a él y subió al siguiente piso dejando a sango en un mal estado

sango volvió a sentarse en el piso y tocando su pecho volvió a su posición inicial y miro adentro de la puerta – "¿qu…?" - no terminó su palabra e inmediatamente tapo su boca con sus manos al ver el cuerpo sin cabeza de un hombre que yacía colgando de la parte inferior de la cama y una cabeza colgando de la lámpara, todo cubierto de sangre estaba la cama, el cuerpo y la cabeza.

Nuevamente los pasos bajaban y llegaban al piso en el que estaba sango

.- need – volvió a decir la voz del hombre mientras a la fuerza abría otra puerta

el corazón de sango volvió a exaltarse, su pulso a dispararse y su respiración a entre cortarse

la puerta se cerró y nuevamente volvieron los mismos gritos. Sango tapo sus oídos, pero por mucho que presionara el grito no dejaba de sanar en su cabeza, sobre todo por que este era el grito de una mujer que no se detenía nunca y sonada tan agudo que la llegaba a ensordecer.

Saco sus manos de sus oídos y las poso en su boca para evitar gritar del espanto.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió el hombre igual a la primera vez, solo que en esta traía dos cabezas colgando de sus manos y el cuchillo en su boca. La imagen era repugnante el hombre con el cuchillo entre sus dientes, con su lengua saboreándolo, en su mano derecha la cabeza de una joven de mas o menos de veinte años de edad y en la otra mano la cabeza de un bebe de sus mas o menos tres meses ambos goteando chorros des sangre insecable.

Repugnada sango evitó vomitar y se quedo estática donde estaba

El hombre volvió a pasar en frente de ella sin notarla, jadeando moviendo sus manos como una niña pequeña con canastos de flores sacudiéndolos como si la sangre fuesen pétalos salpicando unas gotas a sango

Ella cerró sus ojos unos instantes y cuando los abrió vio la cara del bebe como mirándola, sus ojos apuntaban a los de ella y su boca abierta y llena de sangre proclamaba que la ayudara, sango miro su cuello, lo que quedaba de su cuello, lleno de sangre y órganos colgando de el. Su mirada no se movía de aquella cabeza, volvió a cerrar su ojos y con sus puños cerrados comenzó a golpear su cabeza sin importarle si llegaba a salir lastimada de ello. Hasta que abrió sus ojos y lo vio, parado frente a ella estaba el hombre.

Un hombre corpulento de cabeza pequeña, la miró y deseo matarla inmediatamente, lentamente con pasos torpes camino hacia ella

.- need… i need – dijo mientras lamía sus labios llenos de sangre

sango no podía sostenerse y afirmada del pilar, pegando sus manos a el con su sudor se puso de pie y como pudo dio unos dos pasos en dirección contraria antes de caer en sus rodillas. Sango sintió como una gran mano húmeda se posaba y apretaba sobre su hombro, la apretó tan fuerte que logro que de los labios de sango salieran pequeños gritos. La levantó y la puso frente a el

.- please give me… - saco el arma y la poso sobre el pecho de sango

el arma se sentía rociada y cálida en su pecho. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en kagura y de un momento a otro se escucho un fuerte disparo. Sango apretó sus ojos y se dejó caer, un nuevo disparo se sintió y sango seguía en el piso, un tercer disparo la lleno de sangre y al mismo tiempo de alivio.

.- ¡SANGO!… ¡SANGO! – grito miroku corriendo hacia ella

ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró – miroku – dijeron sus débiles labios

el le tomó la mano - ¿estas bien?

Ella se sentó y apretó su mano con mas fuerza – si, estoy bien, gracias

.- sango – susurro miroku – yo lo siento mucho… lamento haberte dejado sola

sango comenzó a llorar

.- lo siento mucho de verdad sango, por favor perdóname… nunca más vuelvo a dejarte sola, te prometo que nunca mas vuelvo a dejarte sola, por nada de este mundo, pero por favor sango perdóname

.- ¡IDIOTA! Casi muero – grito sango – ¡mis piernas casi no se movían… ¿en que estabas pensando, dejarme sola, ¿supongo que sabías que un psicópata merodeaba? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste!

Miroku se sentó a su lado – ya te dije que lo sentía ¿Qué mas quieres, ¿Qué te lama los pies?

.- ¡es lo menos que puedes hacer! – dijo llorando más fuerte - ¡tenia miedo!

.- lo se sango yo… - miro a sango mientras se rascaba su mejilla – caramba sango… pero por lo menos lo maté antes que siguiera cobrando victimas

.- gracias a dios…

.- ¿crees en dios?

.- ¿tu no? – pregunto sango secando sus lagrimas

movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – no, tampoco lo necesito

.- miroku – sango se puso de pie - ¿Quién era ese hombre?

.- uno que nos acaba de dar mucho dinero...

ella miro confundida

.- el hombre de la foto que te mostré hace poco – a miroku le corrieron algunas lagrimas

.- ¿como supiste que iba a matar esta noche?

.- no lo supe… por eso corriste un riesgo, perdóname

sango abrió mucho mas sus ojos y sintió la culpa de miroku – esta bien no importa… tenemos que dar gracias por que no mato a tanta gente

.- ese es el problema – miroku bajo su vista – este era su asesinato numero 25 esta noche… tan solo le faltaban dos asesinatos para tener las veintisiete cabezas

sango se tapo su boca

.- nosotros éramos unos de los únicos huéspedes que estaba aquí esta noche. Tu pudiste ser la siguiente

sango sonrió – pero no lo fui

.- ven vámonos – dijo poniéndose de pie – ¿tienes el boleto para volver?

Sango comenzó a llorar otra vez - ¿podemos rezar por las personas muertas primero antes de irnos?

El se sonrió – claro… si quieres también podemos enterrarlos en un cementerio decente

Movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo

.- entonces cuando lleguemos llamamos a sakura…

ambos salieron de aquel lugar

.- te puedo pedir un favor miroku

.- claro

sango se sonrojo – toma mi mano por favor…

miroku tomo su mano y la beso – también tenia miedo cuando el hombre te ataco…

.- lo se…

.- ¿Por qué eres así?

.- ¿así como?

.- no lo se… pero quiero saberlo

.- yo también quiero saberlo

.- no quería que murieses

.- por que no

.- por que eres muy simpática

.- ¿solo por eso?

.- si, solo por eso, ¿Qué, ¿no es suficiente?

.- no

hubo un corto silencio

.- ¿Por qué sigues temblando si todo termino ya?

.- no lo se, ¿por que estas temblando tu?

.- no lo se, talvez tengo miedo

.- ¿Por qué?... hey yo fui la atacada, que tengas miedo solo me dice que eres un hombre débil

.- no me faltes el respeto, soy superior que tu y te salvé la vida

.- no es suficiente

.- sango te estas aprovechando de la confianza

.- lo se… ¿sigo siendo tan simpática como hace cinco minutos?

.- para nada… ya me caes mal

.- ¿Qué tal si me llevas a comer a algún lugar

.- no… ahora cállate, te dije que no hablaras, solo cuando yo te autorizara

.- …

.- ¿sabes?

.- ¿Qué?

.- tengo miedo

.- ya lo se

CONTNUARA:

bueno aquí termina el capitulo dos… espero que les aya gustado y no estén vomitando por que me siento un poco culpable por el fic T.T… bueno ahora espero que después de esto se me quieten las ganas de matar a don carlitos (sin comentarios) y siga con mi vida "normal"

me inspire con todo esto de "crónicas marcianas" (la casa usher 2) y todo esto de la semana santo y las películas sadomasoquistas de Jesús (increíble termine esto en el viernes santo y miren a las alturas donde lo vengo a subir… me demoro mucho mas subiendo los capítulos que escribiéndolos) y aquí estoy ahora muriendo de calor (con como 20 mil grados bajo cero :P).

muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review por muy chifla que fuera el capitulo, muchas gracias a todas las persona que hacen que este fic sea posible… muchas gracias de verdad

**dane-chan 1572: **Muchas gracias por tu review, y en general el fic no tiene mucho flash back son mas cambios de escena asi que voy a tratar de hacerlo mas entendible (cosa casi imposible, por que ni yo me entiendo bien) Y SIGUE LEYENDOLO… a ver si con este fic no me doy por vencida.

Ahora las personas que me dejaron uno en el chap uno

**KiKyouwv: ** muchas gracias por tu review y a mi tambien me encanta todo estod e la mafia

**Dj Chiyako: ** gracias tambien por el review y espero que sigas leyendo el fic

Y ultima pero no menos importante (de hecho la mas importante)

**JESZAS111: ** muchas gracias por los review, de verdad, sobre todo por apoyarme (dudo que tenga mayor éxito mi fic) y muchas gracias tambien por tener la delicadesa de dejar un review (no uno si no dos) y bueno, ya no tengo nada mas que decir. Cuidate bye

ESPERO BONITOS REVIEW!

MIDORI!


End file.
